disneyfishhooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Milo
Milo is the main protagonist of the series. His voice is by Kyle Massey. Milo is age 16. Appearence Milo is an aqua Siamese fighting fish. with blue hair styled into a mohawk. He has orange fish lips. He has a dark blue striped shirt, and dark green fins. He also has dark green flippers and rosy cheeks. Other fish see him as 'small' and 'weak' (Big Fish). In Holiday Countdown, he wears the same dark blue striped shirt with a green hat and a red scarf. Personality: Loud, crazy, entergetic, funny, cheerful, lazy, clumsy, shy, timid, tragic, cute Relationships Bea Bea is Milo's best friend. They appear together often, and though they are oppisites, usually feel very comfortable around each other. It is not showed that he has a crush on her, but Bea might, considering her somewhat 'flirting' in the episode 'Bea Stays In The Picture'. Milo is usually there to support Bea, though sometimes his immature personality kicks in and he wanders off to do something else (ex. Hooray for Hamsterwood when he ditched Bea and Oscar to hang out with Pamela Hamster.). Other than that, they are as close as any friends should be, and as they have many things that are oppisote with each other, they also have traits in common, such as shows that they like and things that they both think are humorous. Milo also is afraid of losing Bea (Fish Sleepover Party). He reduced to the idea of dressing up as a female just to try to regain her friendship, showing that he really does care for her deeply. Oscar Oscar is Milo's brother. The two are, like Milo and Bea, complete opposites, yet they are again almost inseperatable. Oscar sees Milo almost as someone he should look after, due to his childish ways. Also, it has been announced that Oscar is Milo's older ''brother, but by how much we don't know (Dropsy!). Oscar cares for Milo, and when he was going to be sent away, he begged Milo to tell the truth so he could stay (Dropsy!). However, when Milo was sent away anyway, Oscar ended up snapping at Bea, which is something that would be out-of-character for him. Milo, like Oscar, is also afraid of losing his brother. When Oscar turned goth, he asked Bea for help, telling her that they had to stop him (The Dark Side of the Fish). When they ended up at his ceremony, they begged for him to stay, which he agreed to after a while. 'Finberly''' Finberly has an obvious crush on Milo, though it is unknown that Milo has a crush on her back. When Finberly ignored him for the football players, he seemed disappointed (Underwater Boy). Also, later on,when Finberly asked shyly for his autograph, he blushed, exclaiming that he would be honored. Triva * Milo appered in Catapult Chaos the game on Disney. * He is announced to be half betta fish, though the other half is unknown. * He has a love interest with Pamelea Hamster. (Hooray for Hamsterwood) Category:Characters